


Singing Tsubaki

by XanMar001



Series: Challenge Accepted: Responses to Prompts and Challenges [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, Courtship, F/M, Romance, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanMar001/pseuds/XanMar001
Summary: Kagami starts receiving tsubaki stems from a secret suitor.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Challenge Accepted: Responses to Prompts and Challenges [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076696
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Singing Tsubaki

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of five ideas that came out of Calcria_Mars challenge to write five pieces of fluff in one day.

The first time it happened, Kagami was confused, convinced that it was Adrien who had handled the hilt of her sabre to stow a single tsubaki stem against the steel. She knew he was with Marinette now, and while he had wavered before their time in New York, when he returned, knowing how she had persuaded his Pere, danced with him in the air, and dove headfirst into danger to plead with him to stay there, all indecision left him and she knew his heart would belong to the baker's beautiful daughter evermore.

Kagami was curious now. This was the fifth day in a row that she had opened her locker to find a red tsubaki tied to her epee's hilt with a strip of paper on which was written a single phrase, "your melody, a whirlwind in my heart." On another, "crimson scales and golden tale, I was thunderstruck."

As the days dawdle by, she dithered longer, lingering longingly by her locker, looking about for who her secret suitor might be. It was less than a month before the lines stopped coming, though the fragrant flowers had only multiplied, now no longer limited to her weapon's hilt, she found them in her bookbag, at her desk, ordering the basket of her bicycle in the rare event she was allowed to ride it to school.

At night, she began to fall asleep with a comfortable, yet complexly contrapuntal melody murmuring in her mind. Scanning over the strips of paper she had received, she spotted a peculiar pattern; some of the lines rhymed, while others lined up rhythmically. She had nearly a full page of lines, which she now recognized as song lyrics, but she still had no notion of who had noticed her, none of the notes bore a name.

A short while later, Marinette invited her to the next Kitty Section concert, an offer she accepted awkwardly, wishing to spend time with her designer friend, but in no way interested in inter posing herself between the now oft-necking couple. The brightly colored band bellowed boisterously for about an hour, and were just winding down when a single spotlight shown on a solitary serpentine singer centerstage. His silky smooth singing slithered softly into her ear, over the sussering sound of a solo guitar. The muted melody murmured in her memory, something she herself had happened to wake up humming on more than one occasion over the past few weeks and she recognized the lilting lyrics as the laboriously placed lyrics she now knew by heart.


End file.
